1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tuning key for musical instruments and particularly to a drum tuning key that enhances the tuning assembly procedure for percussion instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
Percussion instruments are traditional instruments that have taken many forms over the years. The most familiar of the percussion instruments are drums and cymbals. Percussion instruments are used in symphony orchestras to play classical music, as well as in small musical groups and bands to play popular music.
The typical arrangement of percussion instruments for musical groups or bands is a compact arrangement of several drums and cymbals. The cymbals are often arranged on stands where they can be manipulated by drum sticks or brushes, or by foot pedals.
Most drums in a percussion unit are tuned by varying the drum head tension to have an effect on the sound produced. The drum head is attached to a ring that is connected in several places to tightening screws or tension rods that in turn are threadedly connected to mountings on the drum body. Turning these tension rods varies the tension of the drum head and turning the tension rods at different locations on the ring has different effects on the sound produced on the drum. Occasionally each tension rod has a turning handle of its own. But more often, because of the number of tuning screws on a drum, perhaps a dozen or more, the tuning screws end in a square-shaped head with which a tuning key is used. The drum tuning key has a square-shaped hole to match the square-shaped cross section of the tuning screw head. The drum tuning key is slid on the turning tension rod head, the screw is turned, and the key is removed.
The drum tuning key is small and portable; it can easily be lost. Keeping the drum tuning key available can be a serious problem. The key can of course be attached in some way to the instrument, but then it has to be released in order to use it. It can also detract from the appearance of the instrument to which it is attached, or at least require elaborate efforts to make its attachment to the drum simple and attractive.
Likewise, the traditional tuning key does not indicate the degree of tuning; i.e., the number of turns, for a particular instrument.
The need therefore exists for a tuning key that need not be attached to a drum but is readily available for use. The need also exists for a tuning key with indicating means for assessing the number of turns for a particular tuning screw in a manner that is attractive, inexpensive to make, and easy to use and maintain.